movie_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
General Hummel
General Francis Xavier Hummel is the secondary antagonist of The Rock. Hummel is a USMC Force Recon officer and renegade military commander who, displeased with the U.S. military's poor regard for its fallen Marines, seizes 15 V.X. gas rockets to hold the city of San Francisco hostage unless the payment for the Marines' families is given. He is portrayed by Ed Harris. The Rock Before the movie began, he served numerous tours during his career in the Marine Corps, including in Vietnam, Panama, Grenada and Desert Storm. He eventually made the rank of Brigadier General and was given command. However, Hummel began to crumble within upon seeing the way his country treated the men who fought for it: he saw many fine FORECON Marines die on illegal, clandestine missions around the world, and the U.S. government, in order to keep the missions off public record, covered up their deaths, denied compensation such as posthumous medals for the fallen Marines and military benefits for their families, and even sometimes left their bodies to rot in the foreign countries the missions took place in. Even worse, Hummel was forced to be the one to have to choke on these lies and atrocities during his whole career. Finally, Hummel decided that drastic measures needed to be taken in order to get the U.S. to respect its soldiers again. After giving a new bouquet of flowers and a sympathetic statement to his late wife Barbara at her grave, Hummel led his FORECON Marines in a plot of stealing 15 V.X. gas rockets from the Naval Weapons Depot, in which he lost one of his own men in the process. On a tour of Alcatraz Island, Hummel and his men captured 81 tourists and the tour guide, except the children whom he politely asked them to go home with their teacher. After that, he threatened that he would launch the V.X. gas rockets towards San Francisco unless the government paid $100 million from a military slush fund, which he would distribute to his men and the families of the 83 Marines who lost their lives for his cause. Upon hearing that a U.S. Navy SEAL team arrived with an FBI chemical specialist Stanley Goodspeed and ex-SAS Captain John Patrick Mason involved, his men killed them all (except for the two protagonists) despite his orders not to shoot. When things got out of control, he threatened that Goodspeed and Mason return the guidance chips or he would kill a hostage. The protagonists were both captured and placed in prison cells. When a V.X. gas warhead fired the next day, Hummel changed the coordinates and sent it to the sea instead as he had no intention to harm innocent civilians living in San Francisco. His men argued with him over what went wrong. Hummel ordered his men to evacuate with the remaining rockets in the helicopters and four hostages as well. With the bluff called, his men (other than Major Tom Baxter who had been Hummel's bodyguard) betrayed him and wanted to proceed with the rocket launch. Hummel and Baxter managed to shoot some of the betrayers before Hummel himself was shot while Baxter was killed. Goodspeed pulled him to safety while Mason providing cover fire and the dying general, with his last breath, told Goodspeed to go to the lower lighthouse for the last V.X. rocket. His death would later be avenged when Goodspeed ended up killing all of his treasonous Marines. Category:Military Villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Betrayed Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Greedy Villains Category:Charistmatic villain Category:Action Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Leader Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Protective Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Males Category:Grey Zone Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Kidnapper Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Affably Evil Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Delusional Category:Insecure Villains Category:Extortionists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Deceased Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Mastermind Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Arrogant Villains